Hope: Season 1
by elmthesmartypants
Summary: Lara and JarEl had twins, and both of them were sent to earth. This is the story of what would happen. I know this has been done before but I started this story before I read any others like it.


So this is my first Smallville FF and I'm really excited.

Summary: What would have happened if Clark had a twin sister who came to earth with him? This is my take on it. Each chapter will be my take on an episode, with maybe a few chapters in between them. After I finish a season, I'll start a new FF for the next one.

Alright then this starts during the meteor shower in episode one (Premiere) when Martha and Jonathan are driving home.

LEGEND: O's mean the end or beginning of the chapter.

's mean that time has passed.

#'s mean that it's a different scene but from a different prospective.

#'s mean same setting but different prospective.

If there is a scene that doesn't involve Hope (this sister's name) then I'm going to skip it.

OOOOO

Jonathan Kent slowly opened his eyes. His wife Martha groaned beside him. It took Jonathan a few seconds to realize that their car was overturned. A giggle caught his ears. Jonathan turned his head.

"Martha?"

Martha turned her head to face him and saw the same thing that he did.

Two children were standing outside their car. A naked boy and a girl who was wrapped up in an odd looking blanket peered inside looking at them with smiles on their faces.

"Martha these children couldn't have just fallen from the sky?" Jonathan told his wife as they walked through the wreckage around them.

"Well then where did the come from?" Martha asked while she wrapped the boy in a blanket.

"Perhaps there parents are around here somewhe-," Jonathan started.

"What?" Martha asked walking up to him.

Jonathan just continued to stare ahead. Martha turned to see what he was looking at.

"Well if they do have parents, they're definitely not from Kansas," Martha remarked. For in front of them was a spaceship.

"We can't just keep them Martha. What are we going to say that we found them in a cornfield?" Jonathan asked.

"We didn't find them, they found us."

"Clark Kent you're going to be late for the bus."

Clark sighed, exited the website he was looking at and ran downstairs into the kitchen.

"Sleep in again Clark?" asked Clark's twin sister, Hope.

"No just doing research," he said.

Hope sighed and said simply, "Clark you need to get over yourself. We're just a bit stronger, and faster, and more bulletproof then some people. Here I made you toast."

"Thanks," he said opening up the fridge.

"The last Mountain Dew is mine," Hope said while flipping through her notebook.

"I wasn't planning on drinking it, it's too early," Clark replied.

Hope snorted, "It's never too early with you Clark."

Clark shrugged and grabbed a bottle of milk, and began to drink it straight from the bottle.

"That's disgusting you know that, you may have the strength of ten men and can do all the work around here in a flash but that doesn't excuse you from having proper manners," Hope said disgusted.

"You sound like mom," Clark teased.

"That's my girl," Martha Kent said entering the kitchen.

"Mom, I might be a bit late coming home tonight I have a meeting," Hope said, still checking over her homework.

"My sister the mathlete," Clark joked.

"It's better then Clark Kent, a man without an identity," Hope grumbled back.

"Clark were you drinking milk straight from the bottle again?" Martha asked.

"No," Clark replied.

"Hope was he?" Martha asked.

"Yes, but don't worry if I catch him doing it again, I'll pound some sense into him," Hope said picking up her bag and purse. "We're going to be late Clark."

"Hope we're never actually late, we are just almost late," Clark joked.

"Whatever Clark, I just don't want to have to run to school AGAIN," Hope retorted before walking out the door. "Hi daddy."

"Hey, can you two give me a hand when I get home? I have some heavy lifting."

"Sure I'll help you when I get home from practice," Hope said before kissing her father on the cheek and running towards the road.

"Hey, what you got there, Son?" Jonathan asked, taking a swig of mile directly from the bottle.

"Permission slips. It's for the football team. A couple of spots opened up and they're having tryouts this afternoon."

"Clark," Jonathan started.

"Come on, Dad. You played football in high school."

"That was different, Son."

"Why? "

"You know why," Jonathan said exhausted.

"I figured I'd run at half speed and I won't hit anybody."

"A lot of things can happen in the heat of the game, Son."

"Most new guys hardly even play. Chances are I'll ride the bench half the season. Dad, I can be careful."

"I know that you can be careful but what if there's an accident?"

Clark sighed.

"Look, uh...Clark, I know this has got to be really hard for you but you got to just hang in there, like you promised," Jonathan told his son as he patted him on the shoulder.

"I'm sick of hanging in there. All I want to do is to go through high school without being a total los-," Clark started.

"BUS," Hope yelled from outside.

"See you," Clark said before jogging out to meet his sister.

"Hey Clark," Chloe said as he hopped on the bus.

"Hey," Clark said before flopping down next to Pete.

"Mind if I sit here Chloe," Hope asked.

Chloe nodded, she didn't really have any form of relationship with Hope. But then again Hope didn't have a lot of relationships at all.

Hope sat sleeping in the library, when the first bell of the day rang.

"Okay I'm up and I'm ready to go," she said to no one as she stood up groggily.

She hadn't had a good night's sleep in days; she kept having a dream about the meteor shower over and over again.

"Hey um, Holly right?" a boy walked up to her as she walked out of the library.

"Hope," she corrected him. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm new and I hear you're this school's local genius, can you proofread this for me?" he asked handing her a paper.

"Sure, what is your locker number? I'll most likely have it for you by lunch," she said taking out a pen and paper.

"394, thanks you're a lifesaver," the football player said before dashing off.

This was the bane of Hope's existence. All she did was take care of others. Her family depended on her for helping with the chores, people at school relied on her for proofing their work, and the teachers relied on her for actually getting her work done. It's not that she didn't have potential to do anything else, the opposite in fact. She was beautiful and fit even though she hid it by not wearing makeup and wearing flannel shirts (not her brother's though), and she could be friendly, but friends could betray her, and she didn't want to get hurt. So she was Hope, the kind but distant farm girl, who was devoted to her schoolwork, and didn't have any real friends.

Hope felt a headache coming on, a really bad one. She looked to her left and saw Lana Lang sitting beside her, a meteorite necklace dangling in front of her. Hope had recently figured out that although Clark and her had special abilities, they also had a weakness to meteor rock. Whenever she got within ten feet of an average sized piece of meteor rock, she would get a headache, become dizzy, and eventually faint. A large piece of meteor rock could do much worse. Thankfully Lana's necklace was small, and only gave her a headache.

Hope sighed and raised her hand.

"Yes Miss. Kent?" Mr. Growsen asked.

"May I be excused for a few minutes, I'm starting to get a horrible headache," she asked.

"Of course classes are over in a few minutes anyways, just get the assignment done," he replied.

Hope got up picked up her stuff walked to the front and placed the already complete assignment on the teachers desk before walking out the door.

After about a minute of walking aimlessly, a crashing sound brought Holly out of her daze.

Holly flicked her eyes up and saw young man that looked to be about her age had broken the glass of the trophy case, but before she could see his face, her X-Ray vision kicked in.

"Look I have a headache, if you don't steal anything I'll pretend I didn't even see you," she told the guy. He grinned and ran away.

Hope had skipped her mathletes meeting. True it was the closest thing she had to a social life but she didn't think she could deal with it right now. So she had watched the football team practice. She wasn't ready to go home, so she just stood on the bridge looking into the water.

A call from behind her got her attention.

"What Clark?" she asked frustrated.

"You feeling okay?" her brother asked her when he stood beside her.

"Peachy," she said before walking away.

The sound of skidding tires reached her ears. She looked up to see a blue-gray Porsche swerving on the road towards her.

"Hope get out of the way," she heard Clark yell. But she just stood there, too stunned and tired to move. When the car hit her, and then ran her off the bridge she didn't even feel it.

"HOPE," Clark yelled pulling out his cell phone. "HOPE."

Hope ripped the door of the car of and pulled the driver out before swimming back to shore.

After checking the man's pulse and breathing, she started giving him mouth-to-mouth and cardiovascular stimulation.

Hope could feel Clark super speeding behind her as she continued trying to revive the man on the ground.

Lex Luthor regained consciousness to the feeling of someone's lips being pressed against his and his heart beating at an extraordinary rate. As he began to cough and sputter he realized what had just happened. He had run a girl of a bridge, and obviously someone had pulled him out.

"Are you okay?" a female voice asked him.

Lex opened his eyes, and saw the girl that he thought he had hit, standing over him. She was dripping wet, and Lex noted, extremely attractive. Behind her a tall young man who Lex assumed was her brother was calling 911 on his cell phone.

"I could have sworn that I hit you," he said to the girl.

"No, you almost did, but you missed me," she said as she helped him up.

"O um right," he said. "You saved me, how?"

"There has been an accident on the Jensen Bridge. (A/N I couldn't find the actual name so I used this.) A car drove of the bridge into the river. We got the driver out and he has regained consciousness but we think he might be injured. Yes I'll hold."

"I'm Hope Kent," the girl said offering her hand. "This is my brother Clark."

"I'm Lex Luthor."

"Hope, Clark," Jonathan yelled pushing through the crowd to get to his kids.

Hope sat shivering, holding a blanket around her, she was already wearing Clark's jacked underneath, but for some reason she couldn't get warm. Clark stood pacing in front of her.

"Are you two alright?" Jonathan asked when he reached them.

"Clark is fine; I'm just a bit chilly. It could have been worse," Hope replied pulling the blanket closer around her.

"Who's the maniac that was driving that car?" Jonathan yelled to the nearest trooper.

"That would be me. Lex Luthor," Lex said from behind. Jonathan whipped around to face Lex.

"I'm Jonathan Kent. This is my daughter Hope, and my son Clark," Jonathan said ignoring Lex's extended hand as he pulled of his jacket, and put it around Hope.

"Thank you for saving my life," Lex said.

"Not a problem," Hope said. "I have a knack for trouble."

Lex nodded, grinning.

"Come on you two, your mother is worried sick," Jonathan said.

"You have an extraordinary daughter Mr. Kent and I'm sure your son is just as spectacular. If there is any way I can rep-."

"Drive slower," Jonathan interrupted before pulling Clark away.

"Bye," Hope said to him following her father and brother, smiling at him.

"Goodbye Miss. Kent," he replied smiling back flirtatiously, a fact that Hope missed, but Clark didn't.

"O thank God. Are you two alright?" Martha asked when the three of them walked in.

"We're great. I need a hot shower," Hope replied while taking off the many layers she was wearing.

"Go ahead, I'll make you some coffee," Martha told her.

"Thanks," Hope replied before super speeding up the stairs.

"That car could have killed her," Clark said thoughtfully as he pulled out a soda from the fridge.

"Well we're lucky that you two are alive and in one piece," Jonathan said.

"Why are we like this dad? Was one of our biological parents lab experiments or something? How was she able to rip that door of off that car?" Clark asked.

"We don't have all the answers Clark," Jonathan replied hesitantly.

"But you do have some? You just refuse to tell us."

"Clark you're not ready to know yet now-"

"Not ready to know?" Clark bellowed. "Holly jumped off a bridge, into a river; she ripped of the door of a car that just went over and saves the drivers life. Why is that?"

"Clark. Listen-," Martha started.

"No, I need to be alone right now," Clark said before super speeding out to his loft.

"We're going to have to tell them some day," Martha told her husband.

"I know, I just hoped it wouldn't be this soon," Jonathan replied.

"Clark are you spying on Lana Lang again?" Hope asked as she climbed up the steps to the loft.

"No," he replied quickly, pulling his eye away from the telescope.

"Right," she said. "I brought you some coffee."

"Thanks. Feeling better?" Clark asked.

"Yeah a bit, I'm just really cold. Clark lately have you been seeing things differently?" Hope asked sitting down on the couch.

"Do you mean that figuratively or literally?" Clark asked.

"Literally, see lately I've been able to…. see through things."

"See through things?" Clarks asked.

"Sometimes it's like an X-ray, sometimes I can just see through solid objects to what is on the other side," Holly replied.

"All of your abilities developed a bit faster them mine did," Clark reassured her. "Don't worry about it."

"Thanks," she said. "I've decided to quit the mathletes."

"Why?" Clark asked.

"It's boring," she replied taking a sip of her coffee. "I realized tonight that I would have died if I was normal tonight, and I haven't enjoyed life at all, and I want to enjoy life."

"Well why don't you join a team or something?" Clark asked.

"Like what Clark?" Hope asked.

"Like the track team. What else?"

"No, it would feel too much like I'm cheating. Maybe I'll get a job."

"That would work," Clark replied.

"And actually make some friends," Holly continued. "I mean I am so shut up right now I really need to come out of my shell."

"Well why don't you hang out with Chloe, Pete and I tomorrow," Clark suggested.

"Thanks," she said. "Well I'm going to bed. I'm zonked."

"Goodnight," Clark told her before going back to the telescope.

"Hope," a familiar voice called out while Hope was putting on her jacket after school.

"What can I do for you Lana?" Hope asked careful to stand a good distance from Lana and her necklace.

"I was wondering if you could help me with my English."

"Well I'm actually going job hunting today," Holly replied. "But maybe you could come by the farm when I finish."

"Okay that sounds great," Lana said. "Hey I heard you saved Lex Luthor's life yesterday."

"News travels fast around here," Hope smiled. "I guess you could say that."

"Well good job," Lana replied.

"Lana you aren't wearing your necklace?" Hope asked.

"O yeah I gave it to Whitney to wear for the game," Lana said.

"Cool. Well I'll see you later," Hope replied.

"Okay Clark let's get home so I can find an appropriate outfit for job hunting," Hope told her brother as they left the school.

"What flannel not good enough," Clark joked.

"Come on race you home," Hope said glancing around before shooting off.

"Cheater," Clark muttered before following.

"You totally cheated," Clark said as he and Hope walked up the driveway.

"Don't make excuses I won fair and square," Hope said. "What in the world? Why is there a sports car in the driveway?"

"Don't know but it looks expensive. Mom who's car is this?" Clark called out.

"It's for Hope," Martha said dryly. "I gift from Lex Luthor."

"Awesome, no longer will I take the bus to school. Come on Clark I'll give you a ride. Mom where are the keys?" Hope asked.

"Your father has them. Here's the card," Martha said handing it to them.

"To Hope my rescuer I am forever in your debt. Sincerely L.L. (the maniac in the Porsche). P.S. drive safely," Clark read over Hope's shoulder. "Gees, this guy sure gives some amazing gifts. Of course I'm sure this isn't just for saving his life," Clark whispered this last part so that Hope couldn't hear.

"Well that's one way to say thank you. I'm going to get the keys from dad," Hope told them before jogging off, Clark right behind her.

"Don't count on it," Martha muttered to herself.

"Dad, mom says you have the keys to the new car," Hope asked when she and Clark found Jonathan putting wood into the chipper.

"Hope I know how much you want it but you can't keep it."

"Why can't I? It's a gift, not accepting it would be rude," Hope reasoned. "Come on I'll share it with Clark, we all win. And anyways the Luthors are rich they can afford it."

"Hope all that money they have, the money that bought that car, they got it from cheating people like us. I will not accept a gift bought with money that Lionel Luthor practically stole."

"This isn't Lionel dad it's Lex," Clark replied. "You can't judge someone by the sins of their parents."

"I'm not judging Lex," Jonathan sighed. "I'm just telling you were the money came from. Now I know that you're upset, that is perfectly normal."

"Normal? How about this? Is this normal?" Clark asked before sticking his hand in the chipper.

"Clark," Jonathan and Hope both cried at the same time. Hope quickly pulled Clark away from the machine; his hand didn't have a scratch.

"Hope didn't jump in after that car, it hit her but she wasn't at all injured. That isn't normal, we're not normal," Clark yelled before speeding away.

"Well that went well," Holly told her father before speeding after Clark.

Jonathan sighed.

"I'm going to call Lana, I said I could help her with her English paper," Hope told Clark as she pulled out her cell phone.

"Why do they treat us that way?" asked Clark. "Don't they think that we deserve to know about our origins, about our biological parents?"

"I don't know Clark; I think they just want to protect us. We have special abilities and we don't even know the full extent of them, if they get out of hand we could hurt ourselves our others. And who knows what will happen to us if others find out, we could end up in some sort of laboratory being studied."

"I just wish they'd tell us the truth," Clark sighed.

"Well then I'll give you the truth," a voice behind them said. Jonathan stood at the door holding an item wrapped up in cloth. "Here, I think it's from your parents. Your-your real parents."

Jonathan handed Clark the cloth, which Clark unwrapped to find a large diskette with strange symbols on it.

"What does it say?" asked Clark.

"Better question, what is it?" Hope asked.

"We don't know what it is or what it says," Jonathan told them. "It's not in a language that I know. You see your parents weren't from around here."

"You mean they weren't from America? What is this some form of Chinese?" Hope asked.

"No I mean they weren't from anywhere around here," Jonathan said.

After seeing only blank faces he gestured towards the telescope.

"Okay are you saying we're aliens or something?" Hope asked.

"Basically yes."

"And I suppose you stashed our spaceship in the attic?' Clark joked.

"Actually it's in the storm cellar," Jonathan said seriously.

Hope stared at the ship before her, "I think I feel a headache coming on."

"We found you on the day of the meteor shower," Jonathan told them.

"Yes I'm definitely getting a headache," Hope replied sitting down on a stool.

"This is a joke right? You're just trying to get us to lighten up; it's all just a joke?" Clark said with fake assurance.

Jonathan shook his head.

"Why did you wait so long to tell us?" Clark asked.

"We wanted to protect you two," Jonathan said.

"Protect us by lying to us?" Hope asked.

"You should have told us this before," Clark said before speeding away.

"Clark. Clark," Jonathan cried out.

"This day has completely gone down hill," Hope sighed. "Well if I can't keep the car I'm going to go return it to Mr. Luthor."

"Hello," Hope called to the empty hallway. "Is anybody home?"

Hope continued to walk through the hallways when she heard a familiar whoosh.

"Clark what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to return the car. What are you doing here?" Clark asked.

"The same thing that you are, except I actually have the car," Hope replied. "Where have you been anyways?"

"Down at the graveyard talking to Lana and her parents," Clark told her while looking around the halls.

"Clark, Mr. and Mrs. Lang died in the meteor shower; that apparently we caused."

"Keep your voice down, I'll explain later."

The sound of heavy breathing and the clashing of metal caught there ears.

"In here," Hope indicated.

They walked into a room to see two people fencing. The woman was gaining the upper hand and the man, in frustration, threw his sword at the wall that Hope and Clark were standing beside.

"Whoa," Clark said staring at the sword.

The man pulled of his mask revealing Lex.

"Sorry I didn't see you two."

"We buzzed but no one answered," Hope told him.

"Well how did you get through the gate?" Lex asked as he pulled his sword out of the wall.

"It was unlocked. If this is a bad time," Clark started observing that Lex was checking Hope out.

"No it's fine. My ass has sufficiently been kicked for one day," he said.

"This place is gorgeous," Hope remarked.

"I personally think it's a great place for a ghost to haunt. It's the Luthor ancestral home, or so my father claims. He had it shipped over from Scotland stone by stone," Lex said as he started to guide them through the mansion.

"Yeah, I remember trucks rolled through town for weeks but no one ever moved in," Clark said.

"My father had no intention of living here. He's never even stepped through the front door."

"Then why'd he ship it over?" Hope asked just realizing that they had climbed the stairs to the second floor.

"Because he could. So how is the new ride," Lex asked her while stripping of his fencing uniform. Hope couldn't help but notice how muscled he was.

"Well that's why we're here."

"Do you not like it," asked Lex opening a bottle of water.

"No we love it," Hope chimed in. "It's just our father he…"

"He doesn't like me, does he?" Lex asked.

"Well," Clark started.

"It's okay. I've been bald since I was nine I'm used to people judging me before they get to know me," Lex said while looking into a mirror and rubbing his head sadly.

"He's just not such a big fan of your dad," Clark said.

"Figures the apple doesn't fall far from the tree? Understandable. What about you two? Did you fall far from the tree?"

"Clark and I are adopted, we don't know how far we are from the tree," Hope said before Clark could make a stupid remark about how much she was like their mother.

"We better go. Thank you for the car," Clark said.

"Here are the keys," Holly tossed them to him.

"If there is ever something I could do for one of you let me know," Lex said.

"Well actually," Hope said. "I'm looking for a job. If you ever have a job open around here tell me."

Lex smiled and nodded, "I'll see what we have open."

"Okay well see you," Clark said grabbing Hope by the elbow and turning towards the exit.

"Do you believe a man can fly?" Lex asked suddenly.

Hope turned to face him, "I guess so, maybe not physically but in their dreams, or on a plane."

"I was. After the accident, when my heart stopped. It was the most exhilarating two minutes of my life. I flew over Smallville, and for the first time, I didn't see a dead end. I saw a new beginning. Thanks to you I have a second chance. I see us all being great friends, hopefully nothing gets in the way of that friendship."

"Hey Clark, what's going on over there?" Holly asked seeing a crowd of people standing together.

"I don't know," Clark told her. "Want to check it out?"

Holly nodded.

"That's the third attack this week," Pete said.

"And they're all former jocks," Chloe commented.

"Chloe, Pete what is going on?"

"Clark, Hope? What are you doing here? Never mind. Listen this man is the third person to be attacked and electrocuted this week, and all of them were friends on the football team," Chloe informed them.

"What is Jeremy doing here?" Hope asked to herself.

"Who is Jeremy?" Pete asked her.

"That guy right over there, I know him from when my mother and I volunteered at the hospital. He's been in a coma for the past twelve years. He hasn't aged a day from when they brought him in, he must be around 26 by now," Hope told them. "I didn't know he had woken up, let alone been released."

"What's his last name?" Pete asked.

"I don't know," Hope replied.

"Well let's go check it out," Chloe said.

"Jeremy Creek," Chloe told them. "I checked missing persons, he wasn't released he escaped."

"He was supposed to be brain dead, the only reason he was still on life support was because his mother thought it was murder. He couldn't have just woken up one day and left." Hope said.

"He didn't," Chloe said reading from the computer. "There was a huge electrical storm, and the hospital's generator went down, and when it came back on, Jeremy was gone."

"The electricity must have charged him up," Pete suggested.

"Well why is he putting former jocks into comas?" Clark asked.

"One of those men was formerly the captain of the football team, the others were his best friends, they chose him to be the scarecrow that year," Pete informed them. Chloe handed Clark a newspaper clipping.

"Comatose boy found in field, twenty yards from meteor strike. Yeah that's why he was in the coma, they think the meteor actually hit him then sent him flying," Hope said.

"The exposure to the blast must have done something to his body," Chloe said.

"No, that can't be right," Clark said disbelievingly.

"Maybe we should show them," Pete said.

"Show us what?" Hope asked cautiously.

"Follow me," Chloe said.

"I call it the Wall of Weird," Chloe said flipping on the lights to a dark room. "It started out as a scrap book, but then it mutated. From two headed cows to a man regrowing a finger he lost, but on the wrong hand. It's basically newspaper and magazine clippings and photographs about every strange, bizarre and unexplained event that's happened in Smallville since the meteor shower. That's when it all began - when the town went schitzo."

Hope trailed a finger down the wall.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?" Clark asked as he studied it.

"Do you tell me everything that happens in your life? We all keep secrets, Clark."

"It's an odd hobby you have here Chloe," Hope said as she studied the articles some more.

Clark was looking at one article in particular when Hope heard him mutter, "It's entirely our fault."

"What is it Clark?" Hope asked. Clark ignored her and ran out of the room.

"What is with him?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know, what article was he reading?" Hope asked.

"The top one I think," Chloe said.

Hope looked to the top of all the articles. It was an old issue of time, and on the cover was a picture of Lana Lang as a child, dressed in a princess costume. The headline said 'Heart Break in the Heart Land.'

"Oh God," Hope moaned. "He blames himself."

"Pardon," Pete asked.

"Oh nothing," Hope said. "So has anything like what's happened to Jeremy ever happened before?"

"Probably, but I'm not sure," Chloe said.

"Chloe, do you have an opening here at the Torch?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"I want to work here. You don't have to give me an answer right now, just think about it. I better go find Clark, bye," Hope said before sprinting out.

"I'm sorry did Hope Kent just ask me if she could work at the Torch?" Chloe asked Pete.

"Yeah," Pete was just as surprised.

"Clark," Hope called through the crowd of people gathering together for the homecoming game. "Clark where are you?"

When she couldn't find him, Hope sighed, "I guess he super sped home." After pushing her way out of the crowd Hope glanced around, making sure no one was watching, and super sped away.

"Mom, dad," she called after walking in the house and flopping down her backpack.

"Hello Hope," Martha called from the other room. "Is Clark with you?"

"No I thought he had come home already," Hope said worried.

"Maybe he's out in the loft," Martha said.

"I'll go check, hey where is dad?" Hope asked.

"He went to the homecoming game," Martha replied.

Hope rolled her eyes, men and football; then she zipped over to the loft.

"Clark are you up here?" Hope called. "Clark."

No reply.

"Oh God, where is he?" Hope asked herself. "I have to find him."

Hope had checked all of Clark's usual hideouts, but had found nothing.

"Clark Kent when I find you I am going to rip you apart piece by piece," she said to herself.

She was walking by a cornfield when her X-Ray vision flashed.

"Ugh, why now?" Hope asked. That was until she saw two skeletons in the field; one of them was tied up, then her vision returned to normal.

"O gees, the scarecrow," Hope said.

Hope started jogging through the cornfield.

"Hello," she called.

"Hope?"

"Clark?" Hope asked, how had her brother been made the scarecrow?

"Hope help me out here," Clark's voice called out. "Jeremy stay right there."

Hearing the word Jeremy, Hope super sped towards her brother's voice.

"Clark, are you okay?" Hope asked.

Clark looked horrible, and Hope knew why immediately. Lana Lang's necklace was dangling around his neck.

"Who did this to you? How did they know that meteor rock could do this?"

"Hope please," Clark said. "Get it off of me."

"Oh right," Hope said screwing up her face before walking up to Clark, ripping the necklace away, and throwing it away.

"Thanks," Clark said, he was still weak.

"Here," Hope said, easily breaking the ropes with one hand, allowing Clark to fall to the ground. "This is a year of therapy waiting to happen."

"Don't worry about me, I won't need therapy," Clark said as he got up. "They chose me because Whitney thought something was going on with Lana and me, I should be flattered really."

"I didn't mean you I meant me. Seeing my brother hanging up in a field wearing only his boxer shorts," Hope shuddered. "Super speed home and get some pants on."

"My clothes are right there," Clark rushed over to them, pulling them on.

"Is anyone there?" a voice asked.

"Yes, we're sorry if we're on your property, this has been a big misunderstanding," Hope said quickly.

Suddenly Lex Luthor pushed through the corn.

"O hi Lex," Hope said in a fake bright voice, putting on a fake smile.

"What are you two doing out here?" Lex asked.

"O Clark was the victim of an annual homecoming prank, I had to get him out of it," Hope said.

"Are you okay?" Lex asked.

"I'm fine," Clark said buttoning up his shirt. He wanted to get out of there quickly before Lex started flirting with Hope again. It was illegal after all.

"Do you two need a ride home? I'm heading in that direction anyway." Lex offered.

"No thanks," Clark said before Hope could answer. "We're going to the homecoming dance, it's in the opposite direction, and we wouldn't want to waste your time."

"No it is fine I'd be completely willing to drive you," Lex said.

"It's okay Lex," Hope said firmly. "We're getting a ride with our friends."

"Alright then," Lex said. As Hope and Clark started walking away Lex said, "Hope, I think you dropped your necklace."

Hope looked back, the meteor rock necklace was lying about ten feet away from them.

"Oh right," Hope said nervously. "Uh, that doesn't really match my outfit and I don't have a purse, would you mind taking care of that for a bit Lex?"

"Sure," Lex said confused.

"Great, come on Clark," Hope said grabbing his elbow and walking away.

"So Jeremy said he was going to the homecoming dance?" Hope asked.

"Yes, now we have to find him, I think he's going to try and kill everyone inside. But if he sees us he'll run away."

Hope nodded, "I have an idea, one second."

Hope closed her eyes and concentrated, when she opened them, she could see through the wall in front of her, but Clark still looked normal.

"Okay Clark, I've got my X-Ray vision, now do me a favor and make sure I don't ram into a wall," she said taking a few steps forward. "Hey look at that Whitney and Lana were made homecoming king and queen."

"I don't care just see if Jeremy is in there," Clark said through gritted teeth.

"Okay, okay," she said searching the gym.

"Nope he's not in there," she said trying to hold on to her X-Ray vision.

"Dam(A/N I think that is how you spell it)," Clark muttered.

Hope blinked, and the X-Ray was gone.

"It's gone Clark; I guess we'll just have to-"

Hope was cut off by a sound coming from around the corner of the building.

"Sshh," she whispered before walking quietly to the corner.

Peeking around she saw Jeremy fiddling with a circuit box.

Signaling for Clark to stay where he was Hope turned the corner, "Jeremy is that you?"

"Who are you?" Jeremy asked.

"My name is Hope Kent, I used to visit you at the hospital. I didn't know that you had come out of your coma."

"Yeah I came about a month ago. Look I hate to be rude but I would appreciate it if you leave," he said. "I was hired to fix the sprinkler system and I can't concentrate with you here."

"Sorry Jeremy but I have friends in there, and I'm not going to let you hurt them like you did those three men. I know they hurt you but you have to let it go."

"I don't know how you know, but you're not going to be able to tell anyone," Jeremy said walking towards her.

"Clark, make sure he doesn't escape," Hope yelled. Clark super sped to the other side of Jeremy.

"You again?" Jeremy asked. "Those people in there aren't your friends. The sprinklers will get them nice and wet. I'll handle the rest."

"They didn't do anything to you Jeremy," Clark said.

"I'm not doing this just for me; I'm doing this for everyone else who suffered what we suffered. No one deserves to be humiliated like that," Jeremy said to Clark.

"You're right Jeremy, no one deserves that, but hurting all those people isn't the answer," Hope said. "What happened to you was our fault, not there's."

"I have a gift, and a purpose, and a destiny. And you two can't stop me," Jeremy said.

"Actually we can," Clark said. "We also have a gift."

Jeremy reached out his arm to electrocute Hope. Without thinking Hope blocked his arm, pulled it behind him, and threw him into a car.

"We're stronger then you, so give it up," Clark said.

Quickly Jeremy hopped into the car, and started it up, driving towards Clark.

"Clark look out," Hope cried.

Quickly Clark super sped out of the way, and Jeremy crashed into a wall. The pipes began to leak into the car and Jeremy began to scream, electricity was coming from his body.

Clark pulled the door of the car, as Hope ran towards them. When the electricity shorted out Jeremy looked up at the two in confusion.

"Are you okay?" Hope asked.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm Clark Kent and this is Hope. You're in Smallville."

"I want to go home."

Hope and Clark nodded, and pulled Jeremy from the car.

"You know it will never work out between you two, right?" Hope asked Clark while he was staring through the gym window.

"What are you talking about?" Clark asked.

"You and Lana, it will never work out. I saw you watching her. She's with Whitney Clark, why don't you try and find someone else?"

"Because I want to be with her," Clark said.

"Well I have an idea that might make you feel a bit better," Hope said.

"What?"

"Let's trash Whitney's truck," she grinned.

"That sounds fun."

Hope was climbing up the stairs to the loft when she heard her dad and Clark talking.

"I'm glad you and mom were the ones to find us," she heard Clark say.

"We didn't find you, you found us."

Hope smiled and sighed.

OOOO

Okay so that is my first chapter. I might skip an episode every once in a while because it takes me a VERY long time to write these, and it will take even longer once school starts again. Don't expect another chapter this week because I will be busy every day.

Please review and tell me what you thought.

It was very hard creating Hope because I was so afraid of her ending up being a Mary Sue, so I REALLY hope that she wasn't. It was also difficult sticking to the character's personalities, hopefully I did that. Sorry if the whole Lex thing bothers you, I'm not necessarily going to have anything happen with them (at least not right now) but I wanted their to be a chemistry between them that Clark would be uncomfortable with, making it harder for him to become friends with Lex, which he will by the way.


End file.
